Alexis, Brenna und das Geheimnis des Drachenwaldes
by Zira Neko
Summary: Durmstrang. Brenna und Alexis sind im Grunde Feinde. Die eine reinblütig, die andere ein Halbblut verbunden durch ihr Blut. Und nun zusammen auf der Suche warum immer wieder Drachen brutal verenden. Wer nur tut diesen majestätischen Wesen diese Gräueltate
1. Chapter 1

Hey ihr,

dies ist die erste veröffentlichte Geschichte zusammen geschrieben von Talia Josephine und ZiraNeko, euren Sturmschwestern.

Wir hoffen das sie euch gefallen wird.

Ach ja und wer von euch (trotz unseres mehrfachen Überarbeitens doch noch) einen Fehler findet, darf ihn gerne behalten!

**Zusammenfassung:** Brenna und Alexis sind im Grunde Feinde. Die eine reinblütig, die andere ein Halbblut verbunden durch ihr Blut. Und nun zusammen auf der Suche warum immer wieder Drachen brutal verenden. Wer nur tut diesen majestätischen Wesen diese Gräueltaten an? Und warum forschen die beiden jungen Hexen zusammen nach dem Täter.

**Paarings:** ???

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der Nebel lichtet sich**

Unruhig tippelte Brenna Schwartzerdt auf der Stelle herum. Nervös sah sie sich um. Wo blieb sie nur?

Kalt blies der Wind durch die Eulerei von Durmstrang und zerzauste ihr die kupferfarbenen Locken. Es war schon bitterkalt um diese Jahreszeit. Brenna zog ihren pelzbesetzten, karmensinroten Mantel höher und vergrub ihre Nase unter dem Kragen.

Kalt. Sie schob ihre Arme tiefer in die Taschen und dachte daran, dass sie jetzt mit ihrer Trainingseinheit an einem prasselnden Feuer sitzen und heißen Kakao trinken könnten. Nein, stattdessen hatte sich die Zweitklässlerin rausgeschlichen, um heimlich ihre reinblütige Cousine zu treffen.

Das erwies sich als immer schwieriger, da Alexis meist von anderen Reinblütern umringt war und viele sie als berühmte Morgan im Auge behielten.

Auch Brennas Freundinnen waren nicht immer leicht abzuschütteln und hegten langsam bei den immer skurrileren Ausreden Verdacht.

Aber Brenna und Alexis wollten wenigstens einmal die Woche gemeinsam etwas Zeit verbringen und sei es in völliger Dunkelheit, bei 17°C Minus in der Eulerei.

Wenigstens einmal frei reden, sich frei geben und ihre Freundschaft genießen.

Nur durfte kein anderer von dieser Freundschaft wissen. Alexis würde alles verlieren, wenn man wüsste, dass sie sich freiwillig mit einem Halbblut abgab und Brenna würde ihre Schulzeit als Hauptziel der Attacken der Reinblüter verbringen. Keine schöne Aussicht.

"Man Alex, wo bleibst du nur?" hauchte Brenna in den Wind.

"Scheiße", war es leise in den verlassenen Gängen Durmstrangs zu vernehmen.

Diese Idioten mussten mich mit ihrem Klatsch und Tratsch auch unbedingt aufhalten. Glauben die, wirklich das mich so was interessiert, stupide Anhängsel. Wer braucht die und dafür komme ich auch noch zu spät zu meinem Treffen mit Brenna. Wartet, wenn Brenna sauer ist, werdet ihr erleben wie ich mit Fußabtretern wie euch verfahre.

Wie ein Schatten huschte Alexis um die Ecken des ehrwürdigen Gemäuers zur Eulerei. In der Gewissheit, dass jede Sekunde länger die Laune ihrer geliebten Cousine weiter Richtung Gefrierpunkt brachte.

Völlig erschöpft stieß sie die Tür zum Heim der Eulen auf. Dort stand sie, tief in ihrem Mantel verborgen um der bitteren Kälte zu entgehen, Brenna Schwartzerdt, die Tochter ihrer Tante, die für die Liebe zu einem Muggel von der Familie verstoßen wurde.

Ihre beste und einzige richtige Freundin, die sie niemals aufgeben würde, obwohl ihr Strafe gewiss war, sollte ihre Familie jemals herausfinden, dass es solch eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden jungen Hexen gab.

Brenna drehte sich um, hatte sie doch die Tür gehört, als sie so ungestüm aufgestoßen wurde. Mit rosigen Wangen und schnellen Atem stand Alexis nun endlich vor ihr. Die Hände auf ihre Knie gestützt, die langen blonden Haare ins Gesicht hängend. Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte entschuldigend: "Sorry, aber ich hab´s nicht schneller geschafft. Bist du mir böse?"

Ein Lächeln schlich auf Brennas Gesicht. "Endlich."

Trotz der Kälte zog die Rothaarige ihre Hände aus der Tasche und schritt mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Alexis zu. "Ich kann dir doch nicht böse sein! Ich weiß doch, wie das ist." wisperte Brenna, während sich die Freundinnen in die Arme vielen. Ein verstörender Anblick für einen Schüler Durmstrangs, ein seltener Moment für die zwei Freundinnen. Einen Moment lang hielten die jungen Hexen inne, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und Alexis zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

"Lumos." Die Spitze von Alexis Zauberstand erstrahlte die Eulerei in einem matten Licht. Das blonde Reinblut hielt ein wenig die behandschuhte Hand über den Zauberstab, damit das Licht nicht durch die Fenster der Eulerei dringen konnte und sie verraten würde.

Langsam stiegen sie einige Stufen hinter den Schlafplätzen der Eulen hinauf. Dort gab es eine windgeschützte, und von Außen uneinsehbare Nische - ein perfekter Platz für ein geheimes Treffen. Alexis hatte diesen Platz und drei weitere geheime Treffpunkte schon im Oktober ausfindig gemacht. Und falls einer ihrer Verstecke unbrauchbar werden sollte, gab es im 1200 Jahre alten Durmstrang genug geheime Ecken, versteckte Nischen und Geheimgänge.

Nur ein paar glitzernde Augenpaare verschlafener Eulen beobachten sie.

"War das heute Nachmittag nicht einwenig übertrieben?" fragte Brenna etwas zickig. "Das du mich und Aurora beschimpft hast, was ja noch okay, aber musstest du mir gleich den Schneckenschleim über meine Bluse kippen? Weißt du wie der stinkt? Den Geruch bekomme ich in einem Jahr nicht raus!" Brenna verschränkte die Arme und muffelte ein wenig. "Es musste doch realistisch wirken!" grinste Alexis. "Wir können ja mal die Rollen tauschen." giftete Brenna zurück. "Komm, lass jetzt. Wir treffen uns hier nicht zum streiten."

Mit der Hand strich Alexis über die Beule in ihrer Tasche. Die Bewegung zog Brennas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Du hast es dabei?" strahlte Brenna plötzlich. "Natürlich, immer hin hatte ich es versprochen", grinste Alexis und schob ihre Hand in ihre Tasche um den lang erwarteten Gegenstand heraus zuholen.

Ganz langsam zog sie ihre frei Hand aus der Tasche, immer wieder Brenna beobachtend, die vor Freunde und Neugier zu platzen schien. "Jetzt mach schon.", schnauzte die Rothaarige ihre leicht sadistisch angehauchte Cousine an. Gespannt auf den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer besten Freundin, zog Alexis ihre Hand schnell hervor und präsentierte die Schätze die sie erbeutet hatte.

Brenna schien allerdings nicht zu verstehen. Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr so begeistert, sondern wirkte verstört.

"Was ... Wo ist der Zweiwegespiegel? Ich dachte du wolltest einen besorgen, im Taschenformat, damit wir uns besser verständigen können und auch in den Ferien in Kontakt bleiben können?"

Nun konnte Brenna ihre Enttäuschung nicht mehr verbergen, hatte sie sich doch so darauf gefreut das blonde Reinblut immer erreichen zu können, besonders in den Ferien in denen Alexis doch wieder zurück zu ihrer Familie musste, um die wohlerzogenen Tochter zu spielen.

Die Zeit im Jahr in der die Beiden sich nichts sehnlicher wünschten als zusammen zu sein. Die Zeit im Jahr, in der Brenna nur hoffen konnte das es nicht zu schlimm für Alexis werden würde, wenn sie wieder bei ihrem Vater war.

Ihr strenger Onkel hatte schon einmal Alexis bestraft, so dass sie sich nach den Ferien erst einmal auskurieren musste. Und das für Nichtigkeiten wie das Ausdehnen der Etikette.

Sie hatte sich so darauf gefreut und nun lag in der ausgestreckten Hand vor ihr nicht die zwei erwarteten Taschenspiegel, sondern ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt und ein kleines Kästchen.

"Du Dummerchen, so einen Zweiwegespiegel zu besorgen dauert etwas länger als 2 Monate. Wenn wir viel, und ich meine, sehr viel Glück haben, haben wir sie bis Weihnachten. Aber eigentlich können wir von Glück reden, wenn die Spiegel bis zu den Sommerferien da sind. Die sind total selten." erklärte ihr Alexis mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Erkenntnis war in dem Gesicht der Muggelgeborenen zu lesen. "Und was ist dann das?" fragte die Rothaarige in einem leicht abfälligen Ton. "Also mal ein bisschen mehr Respekt. Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer es war diese Sachen zu besorgen. Den das hier, habe ich von meiner Oma entwendet und ich möchte es nicht miterleben, wenn sie herausfindet, wer es ihr weggenommen hat." kam es stolz von dem blonden Reinblut.

Verwundert fragte nun Brenna: "Und warum tust du es dann?" "Weil ich gedacht habe, dass du dich darüber freuen würdest", entgegnete ihr Alexis empört. "Das hier ist ein Foto von unseren Großeltern mit deiner Mutter, meinem Vater und Onkel Rupert auf dem Anwesen von Großmutter Alexandra als sie noch zur Schule gingen. Und in dem Kästchen ist die Kette deiner Mutter mit dem Familienwappen der Morgans, die sie für deinen Vater abgelegt hat. Aber wenn du die Sachen nicht haben willst, kann ich sie auch wieder zurückbringen und bekomme wenigstens keinen Ärger."

Nicht schlüssig, ob sie sich freuen sollte, beäugte Brenna das Foto und das Kästchen. Sie hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, Alexis hätte es geschafft die Spiegel zu besorgen, so geheimnistuerisch wie sie in letzter Zeit getan hatte.

"Mamas Familie?" hauchte die junge Hexe und versuchte das Foto aus Brennas Hand zu entnehmen, was sich mit Handschuhen als sehr schwierig erwies. Auf dem Foto waren zwei für ihr Alter recht alt aussehende Personen, ihre Großeltern. Beide saßen sie da, würdevoll und sich präsentierend vor dem riesigen Haus. Rechts von der Großmutter zwei Söhne, beide in Schuluniformen Durmstrangs.

Die beiden jungen Männer standen dort, den Blick starr und stolz nach vorn gerichtet, als könnte nichts sie in ihrer Überzeugung erschüttern, als wären sie das höchste Maß aller Dinge. Man würde sie überall erkennen, die Söhne der reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie Morgan. Der größere hatte blondes Haar, das im Sonnenlicht glänzte, während der andere eher ein dunkles Blond hatte, das irgendwie dreckig aussah. Beide waren hochgewachsen und schlank. Der Unterschied zwischen den Brüdern bestand darin, dass Robert der Ältere muskulöser war als Rupert und ein ausdruckstärkeres Gesicht besaß.

Links von der Großmutter stand ein junges Mädchen, dass angestrengt in die Kamera sah. Sie stand ganz steif da, ja fast schon militärisch gerade. Margret Schwartzerdt, geborene Morgan, in ihrer Jugendzeit. Die wildlockigen, rötlich-bloden Haare passten irgendwie nicht ins Bild. Brenna lächelt. Ihre Mutter konnte diese Haare auch heute nur schwer zügeln. Und zu ihrer großen Überraschung trug Margret den schwarzen Hogwartsumhang mit dem grünen-silbrigen Emblem von Slytherin.

"Mama war in Hogwarts." flüsterte Brenna ungläubig. Atem entstieg ihrem Mund und formte sich zu einer kleinen Wolke. "Ich weiß." antwortete Alexis. "Großmutter wollte ihre Tochter nah bei sich haben, während die Söhne eine gute Ausbildung in Durmstrang bekamen."

"Mutter redet nie über das was vor Papa war." Brenna brannten schon seit langem viele Fragen in der Brust, seitdem sie vor einem Jahr von ihrer Cousine erfahren hatte, aber sie wagte es einfach nicht, ihre Mutter danach zu fragen.

Einige Zeit standen die Freundinnen da und Brenna versuchte sich das Bild ins Gedächtnis einzubrennen. Alexis hielt zitternd das Kästchen fest, aber sie wagte es nicht, die Rothaarige zu unterbrechen.

Ein Paar Eulen kamen von ihrer nächtlichen Jagd zurück. Immer wieder hörte man ein kurzen Fiepen oder Federnrascheln, ansonsten war es sehr ruhig hier oben.

Brenna, die das Familienwappen völlig vergessen hatte, starrte nur Gedanken versunken auf das Foto und versuchte das Bild diese disziplinierten Mädchen mit ihrer chaotischen Mutter in Einklang zu bringen.

Wie aus einem Tagtraum wachte sie auf, als Alexis hustete.

"Das ist alles so seltsam. Ich wüsste gerne, was damals genau passiert ist." Alexis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Glaub ja nicht, dass bei uns auch nur einer ein Wort über deine Mutter oder euch verlieren würde." Beide Mädchen schwiegen.

Es entstand eine Stille, die keine der beiden Freundinnen brechen wollte. Sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Brenna dachte an ihre Mutter und wie ihre Kindheit wohl verlaufen war, bis sie ihren Vater kennen lernte, während Alexis versuchte zu überlegen, wie ihre Kindheit ausgesehen hätte, wenn ihre Tante Margret nicht aus der Familie verstoßen worden wäre. Hätten Brenna und sie sich dann auch so gut verstanden wie jetzt? Oder war dies nur möglich, weil beide einen Teil in dem anderen sahen, den sonst niemand ihnen geben konnte (oder wollte), ein Stück der verlorenen Familie, eine wahre Freundschaft?

Doch die Gedanken der ungleichen Freundinnen wurden jäh unterbrochen als ein wütender Schrei einer Eule in dem Gewölbe des Turmes widerhallte. Beide schraken auf, in der Angst entdeckt worden zu sein. „Nox." flüsterte Alexis und ganz vorsichtig späte sie, die dem Eingang der kleinen Nische am nächsten saß hinaus. Währenddessen stieg in Brenna die Anspannung. Konnten sie wirklich entdeckt worden sein? Worauf hatten sie nicht geachtet? Was hatte sie verraten?

Als Alexis sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder vollkommen in das Versteck zurückzog und Brenna fast vor Nervosität platzte, atmete das blonde Reinblut tief aus. Die Rothaarige, die dieses Geräusch als Entwarnung deutete, krabbelte nun auf dem Ausgang zu um auch zu schauen was die Eulen so erschreckt hatte.

Als Brenna runter in die Eulerei sah, hätte sie fast vor Erleichterung gelacht.

Dort unten stand ein Pärchen im Halbdunkeln, eng aneinander gedrückt gegen ein paar der Vertiefungen in der Wand, die die Eulen als Schlafplätze nutzten. Die beiden glücklich vereinten, hatte ohne Zweifel, bei ihrem wilden Vorgehen, die Bewohner dieser Ruhestätte vertrieben. Woraufhin diese sich lautstark beschwert hatten.

Von diesem Schock erholend, lehnten sich die Cousinen tief in ihrem Versteck an die Wand und warteten, bis es den Verliebten zu kalt wurde und sie sich wieder in das warme, alte Schloss zurückzogen.

"Ich glaube wir sollten es für heute gut sein lassen", kam es von Brenna. "Ja du hast recht. Ich bin auch schon vollkommen durchgefroren", entgegnete ihr Alexis.

So machten sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg hinab und auf in ihre Betten.

Ohne das Brenna es bemerkte, ließ ihre Freundin ihr noch das kleine Schmuckkästchen in die Manteltasche gleiten, in dem sich die Kette ihre Mutter befand. Immerhin hatte sie viel auf sich genommen, um der Muggelgeborenen diese Gegenstände geben zu können.

Und so verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem knappen "Gute Nacht" für diesen Tag voneinander.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

* * *

Na ihr seid immer noch da? Dann danken wir euch vielmals für eure Aufmerksamkeit und das ihr bis zum Ende gelesen habt.

Und bitte schreibt uns Reviews, denn wir wollen uns verbessern um euch bessere Storys schreiben zu können.

_Kritik ist die Nahrung die ein Schriftsteller braucht, ebenso wie ein Lob, denn es drückt die Freude des Lesers aus._

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

eure schreibwütige Talia und Zira!


	2. Das Grauen im Drachenwald!

Hey wir sind wieder da!

Und bringen das zweite Kapitel mit. Hoffentlich wird es euch Spaß bereiten.

Wir werden uns auch alle Mühe geben das nächste Kap. schneller hochzuladen.

Also dann, viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapital 2: Das Grauen im Drachenwald**

Mechanisch erhob sich Alexis Morgan aus ihrem Bett, entwickelte sich aus der Decke und weckte dabei unsanft Isis, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen zusammen gerollt hatte.

War es wirklich schon Morgen? Diese Uhrzeit war grausam.  
Die Blonde hatte gestern abend eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, wieder warm zu werden, nachdem sie von dem Treffen mit Brenna wieder gekommen war. Erst nachdem ihre Füße wieder eine menschliche Temperatur erreicht hatten, hatte sie einschlafen können.

Alexis schob den schweren Vorhang beiseite und blinzelte verschlafen. Und ausgerechnet heute Morgen hatte der Mentor für ihre Trainingseinheit, den "Bewahrern", ein Sondertraining mit den Bo-Stäben angesetzt.

Ein Blick zu Nikita bestätigte Alexis, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die so empfand.  
Leicht gequält stand sie auf und verschwand ins angrenzende Bad. Als erstes duschen und dann würde sie sich auch gleich besser fühlen.

Nun wieder munter und in ihrer warmen Uniform, scheuchte sie auch gleich noch Nakreska aus ihrem Bett.  
Die hübsche Schwarzharrige erwiderte ihr maulend durch die zugezogenen Bettvorhänge: "Lass mich schlafen, ist so kalt." Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht schlich sich Alexis an ihre Freundin heran und späte durch ihre Vorhänge.

"Aufstehen Dornröschen, dein holder Prinz wartet." "Stimmt nicht, ich hab ihm gestern gesagt, dass ich heute morgen schlafen will", ertappt setzte sich das Reinblut blitzartig auf.

"Du, wie kannst...", wollte sie ihrer Mitstreiterin entgegenschleudern, doch die Blonde kam ihr zuvor. "Na, na, wir wollen doch nicht ausfallend werden", ermahnte die Anführerin dieses Team sie.

Onyxfarbene Augen starrten sauer in Eisblaue. Alexis wartete auf ein Gefecht, doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Nakreska brach den Augenkontakt in dem sie das Gesicht abwandte. Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern, stand sie auf und ging grimmig ins Bad.

Sie wusste, dass weitere Worte diese Unterhaltung nur entgleisen lassen konnten. Niemand widersprach Alexis Morgan, nicht nur weil sie die Spitze des Teams bildete, sondern auch auf Grund ihres gesellschaftlichen Standes.

Sie war eine Morgan, sie entstammte einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien die es noch gab. Man konnte ihren Stammbaum bis zur mächtigen Morgan le Fay zurückverfolgen. Eine der Familien, die es selbst über die Jahrhunderte geschafft hatten den Status des Reinblutes zu erhalten.

Triumphierend grinsend schnauzte Alexis ihre Teamkameraden an.  
"Mädels, jetzt macht mal ein bisschen schneller, wenn ich wegen euch zu spät komme mache ich euch die Hölle heiß."

Ein paar Stockwerke tiefer, kuschelte sich Brenna Schwartzerdt gerade tiefer in ihr warmes Bett und schnurrte mit ihrer Knieseldame Freya um die Wette.

Umsichtig, ja keine kalte Luft in die warme Geborgenheit ihres Bettes zu lassen, drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite.  
Brenna war schon etwas länger wach, spätestens seitdem Aurora das Licht entzündet hatte und laut summend im Bad verschwunden war. Aber sie sah es einfach nicht ein jetzt aufzustehen. Lieber ließ sie sich in die wohlige Umarmung eines dösigen Schlafes nieder.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen des Siebengestirns wurde beim Öffnen krachend gegen die Wand geschleudert und entriss Brenna aus ihrer Traumwelt.

Geschockt sprang sie aus dem Bett. Sie war wieder eingeschlafen und sah nun, dass Aurora und alle anderen ihrer Zimmergenossinnen bis auf Dunja und Sippia vollständig angezogen waren und auf ihren gemachten Betten saßen.

Dunja kam gerade aus dem Bad und sah sie und Soledad erstaunt an.  
Das spanische Vollblut Soledad de Garcia, dass soeben fast die Tür aus den Angeln gerissen hatte, stand vor Brennas Bett und sah unbarmherzlich auf diese nieder.

Die Mentorin des Siebengestirns duldete keine Verspätung. Sie war streng und hatte eine sehr hohe Meinung über sich selbst, die nicht viele mit ihr teilten.

Dabei wusste doch jeder, dass Soledad nur in Durmstrang weilte, weil ihr Vater dem Schulrat oft Spenden zu kommen ließ.  
Die Schulen im Süden hatten keinen so guten Ruf.

Brenna wurde klar, dass sie wieder eingedöst und jetzt spät dran war. Sie kramte ihre Schuluniform und saubere Unterwäsche zusammen und eilte ins Bad bevor Soledad ihrem Ärger Luft machen konnte, allerdings nicht ohne Aurora einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Warum hatte Aurora sie nicht geweckt?

Schnell duschte die Rothaarige und verließ noch mit nassen Haaren das Bad. Zur Entschuldigung hatte Aurora bereits Brennas Bett gemacht und Freya hatte auf ihren Thron zurückgefunden.

Die anderen fünf Schwestern des Siebengestirns waren bereits zum Frühstücken in den großen Saal verschwunden. Also holte sie eilig ihren schweren Mantel hervor, zog ihre pelzbesetzten Stiefel an und tat ihre Wandertasche um, die ihr Aurora entgegenhielt.

"Warum mussten wir jetzt wieder so früh aufstehen?" fragte Brenna etwas unsicher. Aurora warf ihr einen abwertenden Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete dann aber ihrer oft zerstreuten Freundin: "Wir frühstücken jetzt, dann machen wir eine Expedition in den Drachenwald. Einheimische Tiere studieren."

Beide huschten zügig durch die Gänge Richtung Frühstück. Rennen war in den ehrwürdigen Gängen Durmstrangs verboten.

Es war kalt draußen. Der Übungsplatz war jetzt Ende November mit einer dicken Schicht Raureif überzogen, bald würde der erste Schnee fallen. Nur noch wenige Vögel begrüßten die Sonne, die meisten waren bereits nach Süden geflogen.

Die Bewahrer schritten trotz der bitteren Kälte des frühen Morgens hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf den Trainingsplatz. Denn der runde Platz war nicht mehr verwaist. Eine andere Einheit hatte sich bereits dort versammelt um ebenso ein Sondertraining abzuhalten.

Das Training war lang und hart. Dimitri scheuchte sie über den losen Sand, trieb sie immer wieder an. Nach 2 Stunden "Früh Sport" duften die Bewahrer endlich unter heiße Duschen und in saubere Uniformen.

Doch mit Erholung hatte dies leider nichts zu tun, denn ihr Mentor hatte sie lang genug gequält, so dass sie eilen mussten um noch die letzten 10 Minuten des Frühstückes im großen Saal zu nutzen.

Satt und munter machten sich die Schüler der 6 Einheiten des zweiten Jahrgangs auf den Weg in die Wälder. Seit Wochen waren sie alle aufgeregt, denn heute sollte es in den Drachenwald gehen. Wenn es um Drachen ging war es egal wie alt ein Schüler war oder aus welcher gesellschaftlichen Schicht er kam, alle waren verrückt nach Drachen.

Diese majestätischen Wesen zogen jeden in ihren Bann. So kam es, dass das Siebengestirn, die Bewahrer, die Polarfüchse, die Schneeflocken, die Eisbringer und die Propheten aufgeregt und neugierig jede Bewegung im dichten Gestrüb der Äste beobachteten.

Brenna hielt sich nah an Aurora. Auch wenn sie selbst sehr gespannt auf den Drachenwald war, hatte sie doch großen Respekt davor.

Während sie neben den anderen Mitgliedern und hinter Soledad de Garcia hinterher lief hielt sie nach Alexis Ausschau. Sie konnte nicht sehr weit sein.

Während des Frühstücks hatten Brennas Gedanken ständig um den gestrigen Abend gekreist. Sie hatte das Wappen, dass sie später in ihrer Manteltasche gefunden hatte und das Foto in ihrer Nachtischschublade ganz hinter verschwinden lassen, eingewickelt in einen roten Schal. Besser hatte Brenna ihre neuen Schätze nicht verstecken können ohne ihre Teamkameraden zu wecken.

Sie nahm sich für den Abend vor, kurz vor dem Abendessen noch einmal unter einem Vorwand ins gemeinsame Zimmer zurück zu kehren und die Sachen besser zu verstecken.

Die Rothaarige wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passierte, wenn Dunja oder eine anderen das Siegel der Familie Morgan bei ihr finden würde. Aber im Notfall würde sie behaupte, sie habe es von Alexis genommen, um sich zu rächen. Das würde zwar eine Menge Ärger bringen, aber Alexis und sie vor einer Outing bewahren. Außerdem würde sich wohl kaum einer über eine Racheaktion von Brennas Seite aus wundern, so überzeugend Alexis ihre Cousine gerne hochnahm.

Etwas erleichtern lächelte Brenna, als Soledad de Garcia am Rand zum Drachenwald anhielt, das Siebengestirn unnötigerweise durchzählen ließ und dann auf die anderen Teams mit ihren Mentoren wartete.

Die Eisbringer waren bereits eingetroffen. Die Schüler hatten ihre warmen roten Durmstrangmäntel im Schloss gelassen und trugen alle die normale Uniform, die die Schüler normalerweise nur im Schloss trugen. Gegen die Eisbringer wirkten die anderen Schüler wie Frostbeulen.

Die Schneeflocken boten ein gegensätzliches Bild und hüpften auf ihren Füßen herum, um sich die Füße anzuwärmen. Alle Schneeflockenmädchen trugen zu ihren roten Uniformen passend farbene Haarbänder.

Aus der Ferne konnte das Halbblut die Polarfüchse näher kommen sehen, dicht gefolgt von den Propheten. Aber wo blieben nur die Bewahrer, wo blieb Alexis?

Von einer Lichtung gut 100 Meter entfernt war lautes Stimmengewirr zu hören. Anscheinend hatten sich die anderen Einheiten oder zumindest ein Teil davon schon am Treffpunkt versammelt.

„Schneller, wir sind viel zu spät dran." befahl Dimitri und trieb seine Schützlinge zur Eile an. „Und an wem liegt das?" warf Alexis in die Runde. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Tegirs Gesicht. „Kannst du es unserem furchtlosen Mentor etwa nicht verzeihen, wenn er sich noch mit der bezaubernden Faria unterhalten musste?" „Ich werde wegen ihm unpünktlich sein. Nein, dass ist nicht zu verzeihen. Schon gar nicht wenn es sich um ein so weinerliches und zickiges Etwas handelt. Ohne Papa würde die doch nicht mal die Versetzung schaffen."

Der furchtlose Mentor hatte diese Unterhaltung mit gespitzten Ohren verfolgt. „Höre ich da etwas Eifersucht heraus?" Er konnte nicht verbergen, dass es ihn amüsierte. „Das einzige was du hörst, ist die Überlegenheit des Wissenden. Ich habe ihren Vater im Sommer getroffen und er klagte mir ausführlich sein Leid über seine Tochter und ihre schulischen Leistungen. Außerdem musste ich ihm versprechen, dass ich seiner armen Tochter helfe damit sie auch die nächste Versetzung schafft. Es wäre ja auch eine Schande wenn sie als Reinblut mit diesem einfachen Stoff nicht klar kommt und sitzen bleiben würde."

Begeistert hatte Dedira ihrer Anführerin zugehört. Sie liebte Klatsch und Tratsch. „Teilst du dein Wissen." „Nein das tut sie nicht!" wandte Viktor ein. Alexis dreht sich zu ihm um. Er fing ihren Blick ein. Sie konnte ihm nichts abschlagen. Viktor war ihr bester Freund, der sie unermüdlich an Moral und Freundlichkeit erinnerte. Er war ihr Gewissen und dafür liebte sie ihn. „Du hast ihn gehört." entgegnete die Blonde ihrer Teamkameradin nur.

Während Dedira nun schmollend weiter marschierte, mussten Nikita und Dimitri unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Es war immer wieder süß zu sehen wie schnell Viktor die sonst so sture Alexis zurechtweisen konnte.

Nakreska sah die bereits versammelten Einheiten als Erste. Sie war ein wenig schneller gegangen als die anderen. Bewusst hatte sie sich aus dieser Diskussion herausgehalten, da sie sich noch nicht sicher war ob Alexis sauer auf sie war wegen heute Morgen oder nicht. Es gab eine starke Hierarchie bei den Bewahrern und sie hatte auf Grund ihrer Leistungen den untersten Platz inne.

Die Schwarzhaarige ging nun wieder zu ihrem Team zurück. „Es haben sich bereits alle Einheiten versammelt und Professor Hector kam auch gerade aus dem östlichen Wald." berichtete sie leise. Sie hatten verstanden, nun waren sie wieder eine geschlossene Einheit, im Konkurrenzkampf mit den anderen. Dimitri nickte ihr im vorbeigehen zu, als Dank für die Information.

Eisblaue Augen sahen Nakreska an, aber entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen lächelte Alexis, nahm sie bei der Hand und die Bewahrer betraten geschlossen die Lichtung.

"Da sind sie." murmelte Aurora kaum hörbar, als die Bewahrer aus dem Wald auf die Lichtung traten, aus entgegengesetzter Richtung als Brenna erwartet hatte. Alle liefen sie steif und gerade auf die Lichtung und stellten sich in einer Reihe neben ihrem Mentor Dimitri auf. Alexis stand als Anführerin ihrer Gruppe direkt neben ihm. Brenna suchte Alexis´ Blick, aber diese verneigte sich gerade synchron mit ihren Teammitgliedern in Richtung von Professor Hector. "Trainingseinheit "Bewahrer", anwesend." meldete Dimitri gehorsam.

Aurora schüttelte sich neben Brenna ungläubig und verdrehte ungesund die Augen, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar.  
Als Brenna wieder zu den Bewahrern sah, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Reinblütige Cousine zu ihr rüber sah. Weder lächelte noch zwinkerte sie. Brenna und Alexis hatten abgemacht, kein Risiko einzugehen. Aber Alexis strich sich eine imaginäre Strähne aus dem Gesicht, während Brenna sich an der Nase kratzte, dann wandte sich das Reinblut wieder ab. Ein geheimer Gruß.

Die geheimen Freundinnen hatten in ihrem ersten Jahr eine eigene Zeichensprache ausgetüftelt. Gut, sie hatte nicht viele Worte, aber dafür hatten diese Zeichen eine aufbauende Wirkung. Da gab es diesen geheimen Gruß, ein Zeichen der Warnung, ein Zeichen zur Entschuldigung (den meistens Alexis benutzen musste), ein Zeichen für "Kopf hoch." und Zeichen, ob es einem gut oder schlecht ging. Sie hatte sich noch einige andere Zeichen ausgedacht, aber diese hatte sich nicht bewährt.

Professor Hector begann nun die einzelnen Einheiten und ihre Mentoren zu begrüßen und die Anwesenheit festzustellen, während Aurora und Annabella neben ihr erst über die Bewahrer, dann über die Schneeflocken und ihre eitle Perfektion lästerten. Tatsächlich hatte Evelinotschka, die sich Eva riefen ließ, eine aschblonde Flechtfrisur, die Stunden der Arbeit, oder einen höhergradigen Zauberspruch benötigt hatte.

Während Professor Hector die letzten Schüler aufrief, tuschelten und schwatzten die Mitglieder der einzelnen Teams miteinander. Nur untereinander vermied man näheren Kontakt meistens. Die Trainingseinheiten standen in ständiger Konkurrenz zueinander, schließlich konnte nur eine Einheit am Ende des Jahres den ersten Platz machen.

In Brennas Gruppe beteiligte sich nun auch Dunja an den Lästereien von Annabella und Aurora. Unsere rotgelockte Heldin hörte nur stumm zu, wie Dunja zischend erzählte, dass ihre Mentorin Soledad neulich warme Ziegenmilch über den Umhang des Schulschwarms Sergej Krum verschüttet hatte. Sergej war im Abschlussjahr und der Anführer des besten Teams des Jahrganges, den Wolkenstürmern, und auch noch der kleinen Bruder des berühmten Viktor Krums. Und Soledad de Garcia war beim Frühstück ausgerechnet mit ihm zusammengestoßen und hatte die Milch über seinen Quidditschumhang verteilt. Eine Todsünde. Niemand aus ihrem Team sprach mehr mit Soledad, was nicht unbedingt nötig war.

Dunja legte gerade aus, warum ihre spanische Mentorin das verdient hatte. Brenna dagegen tat sie leid, wusste sie doch selbst zu gut, wie es war, in jedes Fettnäpfchen zu treten.  
Seit dem Vorfall war de Garcia noch unausstehlicher und härter zu Ihnen als zuvor.

In diesem Moment räusperte sich Professor Hector laut und forderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein. "Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um einen Ausflug in den Drachenwald zu machen." Er hob mahnend den Finger. "Niemanden von euch ist es je gestattet diesen Wald alleine zu betreten! Nur dem Lehrpersonal, den Wildhütern, den Drachenbändigern und ein paar auserwählten Schülern ist dies gestattet. Und niemand von euch gehört zu dieser Elite."

Er sah sich um, ob ihn auch alle verstanden hatten. "Wir werden heute ein Gelege des Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzlers besichtigen. Die Drachen beschützen ihr Gelege mit ihrem Leben und sind in der Brutzeit noch aggressiver als sonst, deshalb verlange ich von euch, genau meinen Anweisungen zu folgen, euch nicht unerlaubt zu entfernen, noch euch irgendwie anders fehlzuverhalten. Die Mentoren tragen dafür die Verantwortung."

Darauf sah man einige Mentoren eindringlich nicken. "Verstanden? Gut dann los. Ich gehe voran, ihr folgt in Zweierreihen. Na dann los!"

Geschlossen folgten die Einheiten ihrem Lehrer in den Drachenwald. Er wirkte bedrohlich. Dicht drängten sich Bäume und Sträucher aneinander, es schien als wollten die Baumkronen jedes Licht verdrängen. Hier und da bewegten sich ein paar Blätter oder Äste knackten.

"Warum ist es in diesem Wald eigentlich so dunkel und eng, Drachen sind doch so riesig?" fragte eine der Schneeflocken Professor Hector. Nikita stieß Alexis an. "Die scheint ja echt resistent gegen Intelligenz zu sein." "Das gilt für die komplette Einheit", erwiderte die Blonde ihr schelmisch grinsend.

Während dessen drehte sich ihr Lehrer um und der Jahrgang blieb stehen. "Der Drachenwald ist kein normaler Wald, hier begegnet uns ein seltenes Phänomen. Auf diesem Wald liegt der fraus oculus. Dieser Zauber bewirkt, dass jedes menschliche Auge getäuscht wird. Man sieht lediglich einen dunklen und stark bewachsenen Wald. Eine Ausnahme besteht nur für Zauberer, diese sehen im Gegensatz zu Muggeln auch die Drachen. Eigentlich ist dies ein sehr lichter Wald, so dass auch Drachen keine Platzprobleme bekommen." ergänzte er mit einem Lächeln zu Mila und fuhr fort.

„Diese Art von Wäldern wird von Drachen bevorzugt belebt, denn hier sind sie selbst vor uns Zauberern gut geschützt. Da wir sie zwar sehen können, aber auch genau hinsehen müssen um sie zu erkennen, weil sie sich ihrer Umgebung anpassen. Steht man einen Drachen allerdings Aug in Aug gegenüber nimmt man dort auch den Wald so wahr wie er eigentlich ist." schloss Professor Hector seinen Vortrag und setzte seinen Weg weiter fort.

Die Schüler wanderten noch eine Stunde weiter. In dieser Zeit erklärte Ihnen ihr Professor die unterschiedlichen Arten von Drachen, deren Besonderheiten und noch einige Auffälligkeiten des Drachenwaldes.

Als er sie auf einen großen Baum aufmerksam machte, deren Farbe sich in seinem Umfeld spiegelte, wurden wieder alle wach. Dort war ein Drache. Alle hielten die Luft an und wagten sich auf Erlaubnis von Professor Hector näher heran.

Langsam und ganz leise bewegten sich Nephele Fuchs und Alexis Morgen, die beiden Anführerinnen des Siebengestirns und der Bewahrer, als Erste vor, gefolgt von ihren Einheiten. Sie gingen Schritt für Schritt nebeneinander her, über den mit Laub und Ästen übersäten Boden. Es knackte und Alexis fuhr zusammen. Brenna war auf einen Zweig getreten und dieser war unter dem Gewicht gebrochen. Nach einem bösen Blick Alexis´ auf ihre Cousine und ein Schnauben Nepheles gingen beide Einheiten wieder weiter.

Es waren nicht mehr als ein Dutzend Schritte und sie standen auf einer kleinen sonnenüberfluteten Lichtung, die gerade mal genug Platz für einen Drachen bot.

Diesen Anblick hatte jedoch niemand erwartet. Geschockt standen die Freundinnen nebeneinander, starr vor Entsetzen. Erst die Schreie einiger Schneeflocken rissen sie wieder aus ihrer Benommenheit.

Vor Ihnen lag das Gelege des Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzlers. Inmitten eines aus aufgehäuften Steinen umrandeten Nestes lagen drei blauschimmernde Dracheneier von der Größe eines Medizinballes. Ein viertes war zerbrochen. Zwei weitere waren aus dem Nest heraus gerollt und lagen einige Meter vom Nest entfernt. Beide waren entzweit. Aus einem war der Inhalt herausgeflossen. Grüner Dotter glänzte schleimig im hier bereits gefallenen Schnee. Ein totes schleimiges Etwas, wahrscheinlich ein halb entwickeltes Drachenembryo ragte aus einer Eierhälfte.

Aus der Schule wussten die Schüler, dass diese Art der Drachen im Oktober ihre Eier legten, nach zwei Monaten Brutzeit kamen die Jungen im tiefsten Winter zur Welt, was ihnen Dank fettiger Drachenmilch und wärmender Mutter nicht viel ausmachte. Die Jungen, die sich bis zum Frühjahr durchsetzen würden, würden bis dahin stark genug sein um das jagen zu lernen und der Mutter zu folgen. Außerdem werfen im Frühjahr und Sommer viele Beutetiere des Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzlers ihre Jungen. Perfekte Beute für junge Drachen, die durch ihren Entwicklungsvorsprung sehr erfolgreich sind.

Um das Gelege waren einige Bäume umgeknickt und der Schnee war aufgewühlt bis hin zum gefrorenen Untergrund. Hinter dem Gelege lag das tote Drachenweibchen. Ihr Blut färbte den Schnee um sie herum dunkelrot. Der Anblick war unbeschreiblich grausam. Das Weibchen war gehäutet worden. Vor Ihnen lag nur ein großer Fleischberg, bei dem hier und da Knochen herauslugten. Es war noch nicht einmal gefroren.

Das war das Werk eines Zauberers. Kein Tier oder Halbwesen, sei es noch so magisch, würde nur die Haut mitnehmen.

Zwei Schneeflocken heulten entsetzlich und ein Eisbringer übergab sich in die Büsche während nach und nach alle Schüler der zweiten Klasse Durmstrangs auf die Lichtung drangen. Man hörte erboste und erschütterte Ausrufe, lautes Seufzen und Raunen, hier und da ein Schluchzen. Drei der Propheten begannen ein Singsang anzustimmen.

Alexis stand da, mit eisblauen, aufgerissenen Augen und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Sie war wie erstarrt. Brenna begann innerlich zu rasen. Wer tat so etwas?

Nie hatten sie von Wilderern im Drachenwald gehört. Dazu war dieser Wald viel zu gut bewacht. Er war das Juwel des nahen Durmstrang Instituts, etwas was die Lehrer und Schulleiter seit Jahrhunderten wie ihre Augäpfel hüteten, der ganze Stolz Durmstrangs.

Ja, man wusste, das Drachenblut, Fleisch, Organe, Haut und Knochen sehr begehrt und teure und rare Zauberzutaten waren. Aber die Strafen einen wilden Drachen zu erlegen, waren furchtbar. Lebenslang in Askaban oder einem anderen der furchtbaren europäischen Zauberergefängnisse. Oder man wurde bei schlimmen Fällen einem Drachen sogar zum Fraß vorgeworfen.

Hier fehlte allerdings nur die Haut, alles andere hatte der Täter zurückgelassen. Plötzlich fiel Brenna wieder ein, dass sie gelernt hatte, dass besonders aus der blauschimmernden Haut des Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzlers, Schutzkleidung und Schutzhandschuhe gemacht wurden, die sogar Flüche abwehren sollten. Was ging hier vor?

* * *

Wir hoffen es hat gefallen und bitte um review!

Bis zum nächsten mal,

eure Sturmschwestern


	3. Gute Zeiten, Schlechte Zeiten

Hey ihr Süßen! Wir sind wieder da!

Das ist das nächste Kapitel.

Diesmal wird es etwas schnulzig und es fängt an zu kriseln. Aber das müsst ihr schon selbst Lesen.

Wir hoffen, dass ihr uns auch weiterhin treu bleibt, auch wenn es manchmal etwas länger mit nem neuen Kap. dauert.

ganz lieb guck

Nun dann bleib ja nur noch eins zu sagen. Viel Spaß!!

* * *

**3****. Kapitel: Guten Zeiten, Schlechte Zeiten!**

Endlich erlangte Professor Hector wieder seine Fassung.

„Alle Schüler begeben sich bitte sofort geschlossen zurück zur Schule. Die Mentoren führen ihre Einheiten auf dem kürzesten Weg durch den Wald. Jeder Verstoß wird strengstens bestraft" schallte es laut über die Lichtung.

Dimitri rief sein Team zusammen, ebenso wie es die anderen Mentoren taten. Stumm machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. „Mr. Starow!" Dimitri drehte sich zu Professor Hector um. Der Lehrer kam auf die Bewahrer zu, „Benachrichtigen sie bitte den Schulleiter und Professor Rosenberg über diesen Vorfall und sagen sie ihnen, dass ich ihre Unterstützung benötige." Der Braunhaarige nickte, „Jawohl, Professor."

Auf dem Weg aus dem Wald sprach kaum jemand ein Wort. Es war immer noch leises Schluchzen zu hören, doch der Singsang der Propheten war verstummt und es klagte auch niemand mehr über dieses Verbrechen.

In der Burg angekommen, schickte man die Schüler in den Aufenthaltsraum ihres Jahrganges, wo alle begannen Vermutungen über die Täter und ihre Motive anzustellen.

Die Bewahrer ließen sich auf einer Sitzgruppe ganz in der Nähe des Siebengestirns nieder. Während sich ihre Einheit schon in wilde Theorien verstrickte, suchte Alexis Brennas Blick.

Die Rothaarige bemerkte es. Sie sah ihre Cousine durchdringend an und strich ihre Hose glatt. Die Blonde erwiderte diesen Blick, stützte ihren rechten Ellbogen auf die Armlehne, legte ihren Kopf in die Hand und tippte sich auf die Wange.

Brenna lächelte, denn sie hatte verstanden, Alexis ging es gut.

Nun wiederholten sie dieses Spiel, denn auch die Reinblütige wollte wissen ob es ihrer Cousine gut ging. Aber auch sie antwortete mit „Ja" und so gaben sie sich den absurden Ideen ihrer Freunde hin, die versuchten mit Spekulationen den Fall des gehäuteten Drachen zu lösen.

Aurora, Dunja, Annabella, Brunhilda, Sippia, und Brenna saßen um Nephele, der Anführerin des Siebengestirns herum. Während es um sie herum brabbelte, raunte, gluckerte, brummte und wisperte, schwieg das Siebengestirn sich an. Sogar die Schneeflocken spekulierten über den "Verbrecher dieser Untat". Und das hier im Schloss schließlich keiner sicher sei, solange dieser sich hier herumtreibe.

Dunja verdrehte die Augen. "Angsthasen." murmelte sie. Brenna sah hinüber zu den Bewahrern, die munter lachten und redeten.

Es war schon irgendwie seltsam, wenn man diesen Jahrgang mit den Anfangszeiten verglich. Zu Beginn hatten alle durcheinander gesessen und auch Freundschaften außerhalb ihrer Einheit gepflegt. Kaum ein Jahr später war alles anders und man traf die Schüler und Schülerinnen der zweiten Klasse Durmstrangs nur in ihren Trainingseinheiten an oder in Teilen davon. Brenna fand diese Entwicklung schade. Sie war nur froh, dass sie noch Alexis hatte.

Aurora stieß die nachdenkliche Brenna in die Seite. "Geht dir diese Sache so Nahe?" "Dir etwa nicht?" konterte die Rothaarige. Die Tochter des Björn runzelte die Stirn und gab nur ein Schulterzucken von sich. "Ich meine, es ist ja nur ein Drache."

Sippia sprang auf und rief: "Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?" Sie funkelte Aurora ungläubig an. "Nur ein Drache? Weißt du wie selten die sind? Solch majestätische und nützliche Tiere. Das ist ein schwerer Verlust."

Um sie herum, waren die Mitschüler verstummt und die meisten sahen jetzt zu Sippia auf. Nephele zog sie am Ärmel und versuchte sie zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen. "Es reicht. Beruhig dich!"

Stattdessen knurrte Sippia einmal laut und verschwand türknallend in dem nahen Schlafsaal des Siebengestirns. Um sie herum begann bald wieder das Stimmengeschwirr. Dunja sah Sippia nach und kommentierte das mit "Dramaqueen". Dafür erntete sie einen strafenden Blick von Nephele und Grinsen vom Rest des Teams.

Ein Blick zu Alexis verriet ihr, dass auch sie belustigt war. Einer der Bewahrer machte eine passende Bemerkung und das Team lachte.

Nephele sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde. "Und? Wer geht ihr diesmal nach?" Nach einigem Zögern erhob sich Brunhilda stöhnend, als plötzlich ein männlicher Prophet an ihnen vorbeieilte und an die Tür des Schlafsaals klopfte.

"Eh, da darfst du nicht rein." fauchte Nephele, aber es war zu spät. Sippia selbst öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn rein. "Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" murmelte Aurora.

Und wie das wahr war. Denn schon seid längerem hielt sich stark das Gerücht, dass ein Mitglied der Propheten sich unter den Feind mischte´. Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb die Propheten bei anderen Einheiten nicht gern gesehen waren.

„Das ist doch echt das Letzte.", empörte sich Dedira. „Wenn er sich wenigstens eine ausgesucht hätte, die in einem anderen Jahrgang ist, aber so was." Sie blickte in die Runde und bekam zustimmendes Nicken. Auch Nakreska machte ihrem Ärger Luft. „War ja klar, dass es dann nur eine aus dem Siebengestirn sein konnte. Wer sonst würde so etwas tun."

„Müsst ihr euch eigentlich über alles so künstlich aufregen?" warf Victor ein. Empört blickten die beiden Mädchen ihren Teamkameraden an. „Künstlich aufregen? Das ist ein Skandal und sollte verboten werden. Was würdest du denn sagen wenn es jemand aus unserer Einheit wäre?" schnauzte Dedira ihn an. „Trotzdem muss man es nicht so aufbauschen und in die Welt hinaus schreien." „Selbst dir fällt kein Argument dafür ein." warf sie ihm arrogant entgegen, „Sie sollte sich lieber mal ein Beispiel an Alexis nehmen. Sie hat einen Freund aus einem anderen Jahrgang, so wie es sich gehört."

„Was habe ich, Dedira?" fragte Alexis ruhig. Der Blonden war der schneidende Unterton in dieser Frage nicht entgangen und sie versuchte sich zu retten. „Ähm, ich meine das würdest du tun, wenn du einen hättest." Gereizt über das Ausweichen ihrer Kameradin schnauzte Alexis sie an. „Versuche nicht mich hinters Licht zu führen. Was für ein Gerücht hast du wieder in die Welt gesetzt." Dedira war geschockt über die heftige Reaktion ihrer Anführerin. Hatte sie doch wirklich die eigentlich geheime und momentan sehr angespannte Beziehung mit Dimitri angesprochen. „Ich…nein, ich hab kein Gerücht verbreitet. Wirklich nicht."

Die Spannung in der Sitzgruppe stieg an. Dedira hatte eindeutig das falsche Thema angeschnitten. Alexis Wutausbrüche waren bekannt und niemand war erpicht darauf jetzt einen zu erleben. Es wurde still. Dedira versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

Doch bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, griff Victor schlichtend ein. „Alexis, reg dich nicht so auf. Wir wissen alle, dass zwischen dir und Dimitri etwas läuft. Immerhin schleichst du dich ja jede dritte Nacht aus dem Schlafsaal." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Victor in diesem Moment leblos in sich zusammen gesunken. „Du brauchst gar nicht versuchen mich mundtot zu machen. Es ist die Wahrheit und streite es nicht ab. Auch ich habe Augen im Kopf." /Von mir aus, / dachte sie /doch rausschleichen tue ich mich aus einem anderen Grund. Außerdem woher weiß der das nun wieder./

Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten, ebenso wenig wie sie ihm böse sein konnte. Er hatte ihr immer zu Seite gestanden um würde es auch weiterhin tun, egal was geschehen würde. Niemandem vertraute sie mehr und niemand würde sie jemals wieder so gut kennen. /Verdammt, irgendwann bringe ich ihn um./ Ohne etwas zu erwidern stand das Reinblut mit vor Zorn verzogenem Gesicht auf und verließ herrisch den Raum. Doch nicht ohne an den Siebengestirnen vorbei zu gehen und Nephele ein „Pass gefälligst besser auf deine Leute auf" entgegen zu schleudern.

Die Bewahrer sahen sich an und Nikita musste grinsen. „Musste das denn wieder sein?" fragte nun Tegir in die Runde. Er sah Dedira an: „Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass Dimitri versucht sie eifersüchtig zu machen, um zu erfahren was sie wirklich für ihn fühlt." „Dann soll sie es ihm sagen. Sie ist doch sonst auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen." „Als wenn Alexis Morgen jemals offen Gefühle zeigen würde." warf Nikita ein. Victor grinste: „Sie ist nun mal so und da werdet ihr auch nichts dran ändern. So damit ist das Thema beendet." entschied der zweite Teamchef. Kein weiteres Wort wurde mehr über die Beziehung der beiden verloren. Immerhin gab es noch genug zu klären, stand doch der alljährliche Weihnachtsball bevor.

Besorgt sah Brenna Alexis nach? Von dem Gespräch der Bewahrer war nicht viel durch das Stimmengeschwirr herübergelangt und die Rothaarige grübelte, was wohl los war.

Nephele war inzwischen wutentbrannt losgestürmt und war türenschlagend im Schlafsaal des Siebengestirns entschwunden. Aurora, Dunja, Annabella und Brunhilda sahen sich besorgt an, schwiegen aber. Brenna war hin und her gerissen, sollte sie sich jetzt um ihre Einheit, oder um Alexis kümmern. Sie wusste es nicht. Eine Frage drängte sich ihr auf. Was war vorgefallen? Brauchte Alexis Beistand? Es zog Brenna raus. Sie wollte nach ihrer Freundin suchen und abklären, wie es ihr ging.

Andersherum war das am helligten Tag auch sehr dumm. Was würde das für ein Gerede geben? Erst zickt Sippia herum, dann holt sie sich einen Propheten in den Schlafsaal und dann rennt Brenna Schwartzerdt der wütenden Alexis Morgen hinterher.

Das gäbe Gesprächsstoff!

Brenna atmete tief durch und wandte sich wieder ihrer Einheit zu. Die anderen vier Mädchen fixierten die Tür zum Schlafsaal. Von drinnen war nicht ein Mucks zu vernehmen. Auch der Prophet schien nicht rauskommen zu wollen.

Minuten verstrichen. Annabella kauten an ihren Nägeln, während Dunja mit ihrem Armband spielte. Brenna machte diese Anspannung verrückt.

Die Schneeflocken diskutierten mittlerweile über die Farben ihrer Kleider, die sie zum Weihnachtsball anziehen wollten, während zwei der Eisbringer Zauberschach spielten und der Rest dabei zusah. Niemand schien sich an den Problemen des Siebensgestirns und der Bewahrer zu stören.

Plötzlich fiel Brenna auf, dass nicht ein Prophet mehr im Raum war. Wohin waren sie verschwunden? Hatten sie unbemerkt den Raum verlassen? Brenna sah sich um; sie hatte es nicht bemerkt.

Brunhilda stöhnte. "Kommen die auch mal wieder raus? Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!"

Brenna stand entschlossen auf. Sie wollte wissen, was los war. "Du kannst da jetzt nicht rein!" rief ihr Aurora noch nach, aber Brenna stand schon vor der Tür des Schlafsaals. Die Schneeflocken verstummten plötzlich. Jemand flüsterte: "Die Soap geht weiter."

Von Innen war nichts zu hören, als Brenna die schwere Klinke hinunter drückte und in den Schlafsaal hineintrat. Schnell schloss sie die Tür wieder, damit niemand etwas mithören konnte.

Der Schlafsaal war nicht sehr groß. Rechts standen vier Betten, links drei. Vor jedem Bett stand eine schwere Truhe, und neben jedem Bett stand ein Nachtschränkchen mit einer kleinen roten Lampe. Unter dem Betten wurden die Koffer aufbewahrt.

Gegenüber führte eine Tür ins anliegende Bad mit einer Toilette, zwei Waschbecken und zwei Duschen. Alles war sehr spartanisch und zweckmäßig in Durmstrang. Nicht so ehrwürdig wie Hogwarts oder luxuriös wie Beauxbatons.

An der Wand neben der Tür zum Bad hockte Nephele. Ihr Gesicht war verheult, was Brenna nicht gerade behagte. Sippia saß auf dem Bett. Neben ihr saß der Prophet und hielt ihre Hand. Alle sahen zu Brenna auf, als sie den Raum betrat. Sippia schien erleichtert über die Störung und lächelte Brenna verlegen an. Nepheles Gesicht leuchtete ihr knallrot entgegen.

"Ich wollte nur..." begann Brenna, brach dann aber ab, ein betretendes Schweigen trat ein. Plötzlich sprang Nephele auf und stürmte auf Brenna zu und hackte sich bei ihr ein.

"Wir brauchen dich nicht." zischte sie Sippia entgegen, die nun auch zu weinen begann und ihren Kopf an die Schulter des Propheten drückte.

"Sippia hat sich entschlossen die Einheit zu wechseln. Wir sind jetzt nur noch zu sechst!" sagte sie zu Brenna gewandt, die nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte.

Einige Stockwerke höher verstummte gerade auch Alexis. Sie war nach dem leicht´ eskalierten Gespräch in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gestürmt und hatte dort die Wände mit Verwünschungen gegen Dedira und Victor angeschrien. Doch plötzlich war die Tür aufgegangen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sich jemand auf dem verlassenen Flur dem Klassenraum genähert hatte, zu sehr war sie in ihre Raserei verfallen. Nun musste Alexis schnell ihre Fassung wieder erlangen, denn ein Reinblüter rastet niemals aus.

Sie atmete tief ein und drehte sich dann mit ausdruckloser Miene dem Neuankömmling zu. „Darf ich fragen was du hier so ganz alleine tust?" „Das solltest du eigentlich schon wissen. Ich habe vor etwas über einer Stunde unseren Aufenthaltsraum verlassen. Für gewöhnlich sollte es sich schon rumgesprochen haben." entgegnete die Blonde gelangweilt. „Du hast Recht." Grinsend kam Dimitri auf sie zu. „Ich habe bereits gehört, dass du die arme Dedira mal wieder angefahren hast." Und blieb einen Schritt weit von ihr entfernt stehen.

„Sie ist selbst schuld, warum mischt sie sich auch in meine Angelegenheiten ein. Renne ich durch die Burg und schrei, dass sie ne´ Schlampe ist?" rechtfertigte sich Alexis während sie von Wort zu Wort ein wenig lauter würde. Dimitri sah ihr in die Augen, hob seine Hand und strich ihr leicht über die rechte Wange. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde bei seiner Berührung etwas weicher. „Glaubst du nicht das du einwenig zu hart warst? Sie ist nun mal so und außerdem ist sie ein Mitglied deiner Einheit. Als Anführerin solltest du gerecht sein und nicht emotional."

Schlagartig änderte sich ihr Ausdruck. Sie entzog sich seiner Hand und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Du hältst mir vor ich verhalte mich emotional? Wer vernachlässigt den seine Einheit nur um mit Faria, dem einfältigen Halbblut zu flirten? Ja, ich schnauze meine Leute öfter mal an, aber lieber weise ich sie zurecht als das ich sie vernachlässige." Nun wurde auch Dimitri lauter. „Du weißt ganz genau warum ich mich mit Faria _unterhalte_." warf er ihr entgegen und starrte ihr dabei in die Augen.

„Oh ja das weiß ich. Aber wenn du die Augen aufmachen würdest, müsstest du so eine Show gar nicht abziehen." „Und wenn du denn Mund auf machen würdest, wäre ich erst gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen." Wutschnaubend dreht Alexis ihm den Rücken zu und erwiderte arrogant: „Dann geh doch zu deiner Angebeteten, wenn sie mehr mit dir redet und verrecke."

Das hatte gesessen. Dimitri kannte ihre Sturheit, er liebte sie für ihre Willensstärke und verfluchte sie gleichermaßen. Er atmete zweimal tief durch und fasste sich wieder. Dieses Gespräch würde kein gutes Ende finden, wenn auch er nun aus Wut heraus sprach. Er überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen, fasste sie am Arm und drehte sie zu sich um. Zornentbrannt blickte sie ihm gradewegs in die Augen. „Sag mir was du für mich empfindest und ich werde sie nie wieder ansehen!"

Sie brach den Augenkontakt. „Du weißt wie ich für dich fühle." flüsterte sie. Aber es war still im Klassenzimmer, so dass der Braunhaarige jedes Wort verstanden hatte. Er fasste mit der linken Hand ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

Sie war wie Butter in seinen Armen. So etwas durfte wirklich niemand sehen. Sie konnte ihm noch nicht einmal freiwillig in die Augen schauen. /Merlin, bin ich erbärmlich und ich soll eine stolze Morgan sein. Jeder der mich jetzt sehen würde, würde mich verspotten. Wo ist den nun meine so hoch gepriesene Schlagfertigkeit und mein Selbstbewusstsein? Er fasst mich an und ich höre die Hochzeitsglocken läuten. Hilfe wie pubertär./ „Sag es mir!" forderte er sie sanft auf.

Gezwungen in anzusehen gab sie sich einen Ruck. /Lieber schnell zu Ende bringen, als diese ewige Eifersucht./ „Ich….möchte bei dir sein und dass am liebsten immer. Und auch für immer." gab sie hastig von sich. Dimitri zog ihr Kinn noch ein kleines Stückchen höher und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. „Dann werde ich warten bis du soweit bist."

Hinter Schleiern gefangen nahm sie war, wie er sie losließ, sich verabschiedete und aus dem Klassenraum verschwand. Als die Tür zufiel, gaben ihre Knie nach und sie sank zu Boden. /Er hat mich geküsst. Er hat mir meinen ersten Kuss gestohlen. Er will auf mich warten bis ich älter bin. Jetzt kann ich sterben./ Überglücklich durch die letzten Ereignisse bemerkte sie erst nach zwanzig Minuten, dass sie immer noch auf dem Boden saß und stand auf. Berauscht vom Glück machte sich einen grinsende (Merlin bewahre sollte dies öfter passieren) Alexis auf den Weg zum Mittagessen, das vor einer halben Stunde begonnen hatte.

Die letzten 1,5 Stunden hatten Brenna ausgelaugt, als habe sie 4 Stunden hintereinander Nahkampfunterricht bei Prof. Burgwald gehabt. Sippia sympathisierte mit den Propheten und wollte tatsächlich die Einheit wechseln und begründete dies mit dem Vorwurf der Einheit sei der Sinn für "Spiritualität" verloren gegangen. Und das Team sei nicht mehr im "Einklang". Dunja war sich allerdings sicher, dass das eher was mit Sippias Verliebtheit in diesen Propheten zu tun habe. Jedenfalls stand das Team vor einer Krise. Aurora versuchte zu vermitteln, Anabella und Brunhilda machten Sippia Vorwürfe. Nephele schwieg. Und Brenna war überfordert.

Seit längerem schon distanzierte sich Sippia von dem Team und suchte Kontakt zu den anderen Leuten aus anderen Einheiten. Aber vor nicht mal einem Jahr hatte das jeder so gemacht. Nur mit der Zeit war der Zwang immer größer geworden, nur noch das Wohl des Teams zu fördern. Man aß zusammen, man schlief in einem Zimmer, man hatte zusammen Unterricht, man trainierte gemeinsam und das immer in Konkurrenz zu den anderen Einheiten eines Jahrganges.

Immer wieder wurden von Lehrern und Schüler der Erfolg und Misserfolg der Einheiten miteinander verglichen. Die Schneeflocken waren so anmutig, die Eisbringer so widerstandsfähig, die Bewahrer so stolz, die Polarfüchse so schlau. Anderseits gab das Team Sicherheit, man fühlte sich verbunden, wie eine Familie. Ein Wir-gegen-den-Rest-der-Welt-Gefühl entstand. Am Anfang war sich Brenna bei den heimlichen Treffen mit Alexis wie eine Verräterin vorgekommen. Und nun schien dieser Kokon der Geborgenheit bersten zu wollen. Ein Gedanke, der für Brenna unerträglich zu sein schien. Aber ihr viel keine Lösung ein.

Eine geschlagene Stunde hatte das Siebengestirn diskutiert, nachdem der Rest des Teams Brennas Beispiel gefolgt war, den Schlafsaal zu betreten. Sippia hatte versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Am Ende hatte sie geschrien. Ihr Prophet hatte sich mit keinem Wort dazu geäußert.

Irgendwann war dann Soledad erschienen, hatte den Propheten rausgeschmissen und die Mädchens zu Essen gescheucht. Jetzt saß Brennas Einheit am Tisch, schwieg sich an und die Rothaarige bekam keinen Bissen hinunter. Ob ihre Mentorin Soledad de Garcia nun nichts mitbekam, oder es sie einfach nicht interessierte, wusste Brenna nicht. Jedenfalls verhielt sie sich, als sein alles in bester Ordnung.

Betrübt sah sich das Halbblut nach ihrer reinblütigen Cousine Alexis um, aber sie war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Was wohl mit ihr und ihrem Team nicht stimmte? Brenna sah wieder hinab auf ihre Bohnensuppe.

Der Morgen hatte mit einem toten Drachen und einem ruinierten Ausflug begonnen, zum Mittag gab es eine Krise im Team. Wie sollte dieser Tag nur weiter gehen?

* * *

Bleibt uns bitte weiter wohlgesonnen und bis zum nächsten mal!

Bye eure Sturmschwestern

P.S.: R&R please!


End file.
